three forest ninja's
by Okibimaru
Summary: at the beginning of the Chunin exam, what if three very skilled ninja’s from the hidden forest village participated in the Chunin exams, how would this effect Naruto and his companions? chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I do not Owen Naruto, I used to though (as if) but I Owen the cob's and new places of my design, **

**Author's notes: this story is not my Owen but friends who have asked me to post the story using my login. **

**Important Authors notes: this story takes place during the start of the Chunin exams.**

**Blurb: at the beginning of the Chunin exam, what if three very skilled ninja's from the hidden forest village participated in the Chunin exams, how would this effect Naruto and his companions? **

**Enjoy! **

Three forest ninja's 

The two guards sat exhausted from there day's work, they had not realised so many Genins would have arrived this fast, and it was only mid-afternoon, both of the Chunnie guards were busy reminiscing about the relaxing in a hot spring they had recently had. They were so consumed in there daydreaming that they did not notice the three figures standing in front of them, a light cough awoke them from there daydream and they looked up to see three teens standing In front of them, one of them holding out impatiently holding what looked like three cards for the guards to take

"What's your purpose and business in Kohnaha?" asked the guard as he accepted the three identification cards

"Were hear to take part in the Chunin exams" said the smaller of the three, the guards groaned as they heard this and with a little surprise at seeing the name of there village,

He looked up at three to exam them more closely, his eyes first landed on the smallest

of the three, with short black hair and fragile features with a number of plasters on his arms, hands and face with oak brown eyes and a childish like face with his black trousers, white shirt and trench coat that was ripped of it's sleeves and a large rucksack and elbow and knee pads and his ninja band around the top of his left arm carrying the symbol of the tree, it was surprising how he could stand, let alone walk, the Chunnie also noticed a large hand sat on his right shoulder from the tallest of the three, with dark brown trousers, black shirt and a large worn brown cloak, with the sleeves reaching his elbows and training wraps on his wrists and hands but not touching his fingertips he wore what looked like spit shine black military boots the most surprising part of his features was the ninja band that covered his eyes, his brown locks lapped down the back of his neck. The third member of the team was what looked like an energetic female, her long black hair reaching down to her lower back tied back by her ninja band, she wore baggy torn trousers cut at the lower leg, average black ninja sandals and a dark brown shirt with a dark green cloak that covered her top half, the last thing he came to notice were her large green eyes staring in awe at the city before her

"Very well carry on ahead and good luck in the exams"

"Thanks" the energetic girl replied as they walked on through the smaller of the three leading the larger boy with his hand on shoulder, (btw, the three are about 17/18 years of age) "I can't believe how big this place is, is it really the largest village in the fire nation? Is the strongest person hear really called the Hokage? Do you think there's gonna be strong opponents in the exams?" the smaller of the males sighed in hopelessness whilst the larger smirked at her questions

"Yen-San do you really have so many questions in such a short period of time?" he was awarded with a smack on the back of the head

"Baka Aaron, why should I have to listen to you?" she retaliated obviously getting annoyed "besides I was asking Jin not you" Aaron Huffed and looked away, Jin chuckled in a happy manor while Yen put Jin's hand on her shoulder to lead him on in there walk

"To answer your first question, yes for your second, yes and for your third, yes"

"Wow Jin you're so intelligent" Aaron groaned in annoyance as he patched the new bruise in his collection from yen on his head

"ok lets keep on moving then" Jin said as they moved through the side streets as they headed towards the building were the first exam would take place, they were about to turn a corner when three small kids and one older with blonde hair came screaming past them being chased by what looked like a pink blur

"What was that?" Aaron asked surprised at the force of what just past them

"That was the sound of a woman's right to get her Owen back" Aaron backed up a step as he saw the fire in her eyes when Yen spoke of female rights, as Yen bolted after the pink blur with Jin still holding her shoulder, Aaron stared in annoyance as he trailed after his two team mates, as soon as Yen got to the pink blur she stopped to see one of the three kids with a large scarf being held by the scruff of his shirt by a boy in a black suit and purple face paint, behind him was a girl standing there with a metal fan on her back

"let him go" shouted the blonde Geninin

"make me" the kid with the face paint replied

"alright you asked for hit" the blonde kid said as he ran towards his opponent, after getting a few steps closer to his opponent, the boy tripped and fell face first to the ground

"you should watch your step" the boy with face paint taunted

"Kankuro, lets get this over with" said the female blonde

"let me go you, purple faced pig" the young boy was clearly uncomfterble being in the situation of getting man handled

"you snot nosed little brat, I'll show you someone with a purple face" as the boy Kankuro raised his fist to the little kid, but froze in mid-motion as he heard everyone around him gasp in shock,

"what the hell"

"I really think you should let him go now, I don't think anyone wants to get hurt right now" Jin said in his clam manor as he had his right arm draped around Kankuro's shoulder in what most people would think a friendly gesture

"_where the hell did he come from_" Kankuro though his eyes were wide with shock

" I mean you wouldn't want anything to happen to though's delicate hands of yours now would you?" Kankuro slowly put the boy down who scurried away behind the blonde

"thank you" replied Jin pleasantly as he took his arm away from Kankuro and towards the blonde Geninin when he stopped mid-track "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Kankuro froze as his hand was reaching for what looked like a mummified bundle on his back, the blonde female also gasped with surprise "your friend on your back isn't going to help you hear"

"what's your name?" replied the blonde girl

"it's Jin, Genin team leader of the hidden forest village" he said as he turned around to face the two of them, they stared even wider eyed if possible when they saw his head band concealing his eyes from view "and what are your names?"

"Temari of the hidden sand village and that's my brother Kankuro" Kankuro was still staring wide eyed at Jin

"thank you but you only gave me your names" Kankuro and Temari looked confused "I was referring to the two in the tree" everyone in the vansinity looked up at the tree to see two boy's one with raven black hair and black eyes and another hanging upside down from a branch on the other side of the tree, everyone in the area had a look of surprise on there face except for the red head in the tree and Yen who was still behind the pink haired girl, the raven haired teen jumped down next to Jin while he stared strait on at Kankuro and Temari

"my name is Sasuke" the boy replied while looking at Jin up and down with a stern gaze

"you shouldn't throw stones" Jin replied whilst dropping a stone from his left hand Sasuke did not reply but stared with a bit of surprise "you still haven't given me your name" he said to the red head who had now appeared in front of the other two sand Ninja

"I am Garra" was the simple reply, everything was uncomfterbly quite for a while until there was the sound of panting and foot steps heading in there direction,

"Jin, Yen" shouted Aaron as he came walking around the corner, the only ones who turned around were the three kids, the blonde boy and the pink haired girl, who just noticed Yen behind her, everyone else stared intently at Jin's still form,

"who are they" Temari pointed towards Aaron and Yen who were now stood next to Jin

"I apologise, I didn't introduce them, and this is Yen and Aaron, from the hidden forest village, my team mates I suppose we shall be meeting in the Chunin exams, considering you're not Kohnaha"

"how di" before she could finish her sentence Jin spoke as if to intercept her words

"well considering no Kohnaha specialises in what I can only assume you are carrying is a large fan, is usually a trait of the sand Village" Garra stared for a few seconds before turning his back on Jin and Leaving at the same time the two other sand ninja followed, Temari glanced back once or twice, once they went around the corner the three kids behind the blonde go up to Jin

"wow you're awesome" said the boy in the scarf

"thank you for saving Konahamaru" said the little girl and a boy with glasses

"boss your not cool anymore" Konahamaru said to the blonde boy who had a look of shock on his face

"I COULD HAVE KICKED HIS ASS, I JUST SLIPPED THAT'S ALL"

"dope" Sasuke said in an agitated tone

"actually you were tripped" Yen replied "he was using chuckra strings around your ankle and made you trip"

"how did you know they were using Chakra threads?" the pink haired girl asked

"I suppose lots of training gets you to notice these things easily" Yen explained "anyway what are your names?"

"well I'm Sakura and that annoying blonde guy there is Naruto" at this point the blonde known as Naruto shouted at the top of his voice

"THAT'S RIGHT I AM UZAMAKI NARUTO, FUTURE HOKAGE" Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke looked at him with loathing, (I Know that in Naruto didn't Know anything about the Chunin exams at this point but I want to speed things up)

"so are you taking part in the Chunin exams as well?" Sakura asked looking at Yen

"we were planning to" replied Aaron sarcastically, he was rewarded by a smack around the head by Yen,

"don't be sarcastic, she was asking a simple question, and should get a simple answer" Yen said as Aaron was grovelling on the floor holding his head, Naruto began laughing at this until he was hit in the back of the head by Sakura were he to began Grovelling on the floor,

"if you're entering the Chunin exams as well do you mind us accompanying you there?" Jin asked whilst stepping over the two bodies, Sakura looked at Sasuke as if asking permission, he stared expressionaly at Jin not giving any hint of agreement or not, so she merely nodded

"great" said Jin as Yen placed his hand back on her shoulder and followed Sakura, Sasuke, Aaron and Naruto followed behind rubbing there heads whilst saying good bye to Konahamaru and his friends.

**Ok that was the end of the first chapter, you like? Or not? Reviews greatly awaited and hope you enjoy. **

**If there is any couple's you would like to see in this fiction. Please leave the suggestion with your review, were not going to do any ****YAOI so don't suggest it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chunin exams first test 

As team seven and the forest Geninn enter the waiting hall, they were surprised to see such a large gathering of ninja applicants, as the two groups entered the room two other teams came to the side of team seven, one blonde hugging the back of Uchiha saying how much she had missed her 'Sasuke kun' whilst the pink haired Kenochi fumed at the scene before her then yelling at the blonde

"Ok we'll be off now to do our own thing, wouldn't want you to cramp our style" the Uchiha and the blonde Shinobi glare at the small Ninja with loathing as he walked off

"just ignore him" the blind forest Ninja replied, Sasuke stared back at the three forest Ninja as they walked into the large crowed of Geninn Sasuke turned to face his fellow Rookie nine to notice them all doing there usual traits, Sakura and Ino arguing over him, Choji munching on his chips whilst next to Shikimaru who was mumbling about how troublesome there being there was, Shino being his silent self, Kiba being loud and arguing with Naruto and Hinita hiding behind her two team mates after a course of chatting about them being the first Rookie's to enter the Chuninn exams in thirteen years as they were talking about to keep a low profile and not try to cause to much attention to themselves no one but a blonde Shinobi would do the opposite of what they discussed not to do

"I AM UZAMAKI NARUTO, NEXT HOKAGE OF THE LEAFE VILLAGE AND I AM GOING TO BEAT EVERYONE OF YOU" with this effect every Geninn in the room stared daggers at the rookie nine

"_Naruto you idiot_" Kiba thought

"ah man what a drag" Shikimaru mumbled

"_you dope Naruto what are you thinking? Trying to get us killed?_" Sasuke thought also glaring daggers but only at Naruto

"keep it down will you, the last thing we want is someone getting hurt before the exams even start" said a white haired leaf ninja wearing glasses

"who are you" Sasuke said to the new comer

"my name is Kabuto, and I am a contestant, just like you except I've failed seven times already"

"wow you failed seven times?" said Naruto

"well they say the eighth time is the charm, and I do get an advantage doing this again, like I know every Geninn taking part in the exams, in these cards, go on ask about anybody, I bet I could tell you everything about them" Sasuke was intrigued by the idea of knowing who his opponents were and know all the ones he wanted to know at the moment was garra of the sand, Jin of the forest, Rock lee and the forest Ninja's female companion Yen

**(flash back) **

Sasuke was in a tall tree looking over the scene of the street below with a small child in the hands of Kankuro the sand Geninn rearing his fist to punch the young kid with quick reflexes he through a stone aiming for the Geninns fist he was shocked into surprise as a figure just appeared with his arm around Kankuro in a friendly manor (the stone that he through gone from his site) saying in a calm and friendly voice to let the boy go after the boy retreated around Naruto the forest Ninja, Jin was stopped in his walk by being addressed by Tamari as soon as the forest Ninja turned around Sasuke was surprised yet again to see that his eyes were covered by his head band after introducing themselves he was for the third time in those few minuets to be surprised when he was addressed personally from the forest Ninja but not only him but by the one on the other side of the tree who he had not sensed appearing next to him this whole time, after Sasuke and Garra gave there names Jin walked up to him and remarked that he should not through stones as he dropped it into his hands.

**(End flash back) **

After reminiscing about what happened, he made his decision and walked up to Kabuto "tell me what you know of Garra of the sand"

"sure give me a minuet this won't take long" Kabuto remarked as he channeled Chakra into one of the cards in his hand "Garra of the sand, it say's hear he's in a three man team with his two siblings, it says hear that he has a large amount of Chakra reserves but the most surprising thing that it says hear is that he did one B rank mission, and didn't get a scratch on him"

"_He did a B rank mission without getting a scratch on him that seems almost impossible for any Geninn to do_"

"anyone else you wanna know about" Kabuto said bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts

"yea tell me about Jin of the forest" after channeling Chakra into another one of his cards Kabuto read out the information on Jin

"it says hear that he's the leader of his group and that he has a high form of taijutsu and Ninjutsu and pretty average in Genjutsu, it says hear he has an unmatchable ability with his Chakra control and it seems he is the village handy man to, he has done over eighty five D rank missions in over forty seven C rank missions and it seems his team has done one B rank mission apart from that the only other thing I can tell you is that in his village he is known as the master of basic"

"what about him being blind?" Kabuto looked at the card in interest at the new information

"doesn't say anything about his sight in hear"

"_how is it this guy did so many D and C rank missions? And yet has done a B rank mission as well, my team just barley survived our first B rank mission, and good can his Chakra control be? The best one in my team is Sakura and she can barley do anything else but why is he nicknamed the master of basics?_"

"anyone else?"

"yea what do you have on Rock lee and Yen of the Forest?"

**(flash back) **

After Sasuke and Jin's group walked into what looked like a large indoor training facility he started to head into the direction of were the Chuninn exams would be taking place, they had just past a hallway were a group of people were arguing about two Geninn who were stopping people who were entering a room that they believed the exams were taking place because of a Jutsu that had been place on the door making people believed it was floor three instead of floor two, as the two teams walked through the training area they were stopped by a loud and sudden voice the two teams turned to see a tall teen in green spandex standing in front of them

"are you Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan?"

"who wants to know" Sasuke remarked in a dull tone

" I AM ROCK LEE HANDSOM BEAST OF THE HIDDEN LEAF AND I CHALLENGE YOU SASUKE UCHIHA" with a quick gust of wind and barley a blink of an eye Yen was clutching the right arm of Rock lee in a adoring manor with hearts in her eyes as she gazed up at the shocked and speechless Rock lee

"I love a man who shouts out for what he wants" the response to this was two low moans from her two team mates

"AMAZING, YOUR SPEED IS MAGNIFICENT"

"the only reason she's that fast is because she likes to climb the loud moth idiots" Aaron pointed out to the team beside him, with another blink on the eye and a loud crunching smash Aaron was sprawled against the stone wall anime style on the other side of the room

"well that and hitting people she doesn't like" responded Jin as Aaron pealed himself of the wall with a large groan to follow

"wow she's worse then Sakura" remarked Naruto he soon regretted his words as he felt a dark Aura behind him, he then soon joined Aaron on the same crater in the wall, increasing the depth of Damage that was done

"wow and I thought Yen was unique in her ability of team bashing" Jin remarked whilst grinning affectionately at the two females as the three remaining conscious males sweat dropped after the two rose from the large crater in the wall and staggered back both mumbling about monstrous women under there breaths

"WAIT A MINUET, IF YOU CHALLENGE SASUKE YOU GOTTA GO THROUGH ME FIRST" at Naruto's large announcement there was yet another two large sighs as Yen attached herself to the arm of Naruto who stared at hearts in her eyes at Naruto

"please tell me these are the only two loud idiots you have in this village?" Aaron asked looking between Sasuke and Sakura for a response; Sakura gave of a large sigh

"I thought we only had one"

"your not the one I wish to challenge, the one I want to challenge is Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, I'm getting pretty sick of this" Naruto said as he unleashed his arm from Yen and charged at lee, as Naruto reared his right fist aiming it at lee, who simple tapped his fist throwing Naruto of balance to fell to the floor landing on his hands and about to do a spinning kick on his hands but before could continue lee did a sweep kick on Naruto making him role into the direction of the wall were he landed face first

"oh no, Naruto kun" said Yen kneeling over the unconscious body of the blonde

"is she alright?" Sakura asked both Jin and Aaron

"yea she's fine" Jin said

"she just goes love crazy every time there's a loud idiot anywhere, dost matter what type of person they are, so long as there loud" replied Aaron

"It's strange really, neither of us can figure out why" Jin said with a hint of amusement in his voice Sakura looked at the two with a blank face until she turned back to lee and Sasuke who was already in his offensive stance within a second he was charging at lee with speed unmatched by either of his team mates he prepared to aim with quick fist to the stomach to end it quickly, as soon as he came close he was kicked strait up into the sky by lee's axe kick after Sasuke landed with a thud a few feet away his remaining conscious team mate looked with shock while the other team looked with interest

"_What type of Jutsu was that? What ever It is I'll see strait through it_" Sasuke thought as he got back to his feet

"_He's faster then Sasuke Kun, how's that even possible?_" Sakura thought as she couldn't believe what she had just seen

"_Interesting, I've heard there are many skilled in the leaf village but for someone to move that fast at such an age is almost incredible_" Aaron stood captivated by the scene in front of him

"Well that was unexpected" Jin muttered as two of them came out of there own thoughts they turned to Sasuke to see something quite impressive

"Wow" Aaron whispered in awe

"Sasuke Kun has the Sharingun, when did he get that?" Sakura said not noticing the sudden movement from Jin, Sasuke charged strait towards lee once again only to be met by his axe kick for a second time

"_how did he do that, I had my Sharingun_" as he landed for the second time lee rushed him so to end it with his own blow as soon as he came a few inches to Sasuke what looked like a green bars wrapped around rock lee preventing him from moving and Yen in-between Sasuke and lee, holding her two hands at her sides palms shown

"ok that's enough, you have proven your very fast, but if you want to fight Sasuke you will have to do it in the tournament, it's un honorable to weaken him before the tournament begins, even if you are trying to prove something" Yen finished her speech then put her hands to her side pockets and what looked like green bars fell like pieces of paper to the floor with closer inspection what Sasuke saw was they were actually leaves

"_This is unbelievable, how is it that one can get past my Sharingun and the other can match his speed and bind him with what looks like leaves?_" Sasuke stared wide eyed at the scene before him.

**(End flash back) **

Kabuto finished filling two cards with chakra

"Ok this is what I have on Rock lee; he is a member of the three man team with Huggya Neji and Tenten (don't know her surname) there sensei is a man named Gai it seems that he has a remarkable skill for his Taijutsu but his Genjutsu and Ninjutsu are lower then average he seems to only have done a handful of missions, 20 D rank and about 11 C rank that is all I seem to have on him"

"And Yen?"

"Alright this is what I have on Yen, Yen of the forest village say's here she's also on the same team as Jin and Aaron of the forest supposedly she is the best Ninjutsu out of the whole team, because people like Gaara and Yen here are from different Villages intelligence on there own teams is a little scarce, it's not like there villages will give a load of information on there ninja's who compete"

"So what you're saying there is some villages hear that we know nothing about?"

"Pretty much, take thoughs sound ninja over there, there village has just started have there own ninja, so we hardly have anything on them" the whole of the rookie nine all looked to the direction that Kabuto motioned to, only to notice three blurs vanishing from sight and appearing strait in front of Kabuto, one raising his fist to smack Kabuto in the face he missed by a few inches as Kabuto reared his head what surprised everyone who watched was that Kabuto's glasses shattered and he fell to his knees with blood came from his ears, the rookie nine looked in shock as to the scene that had happened right in front of them

"_What happened, he practically dodged that_" Sasuke thought

"_Wow there Dangerous_" Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Kabuto started vomiting.

In another area of the room a white eyed Gennin looked in surprise at the scene that had befallen him

"Lee, Tenten, do you know what just happened?"

"I do not understand it; he saw the attack and dodged perfectly"

"Lee's right, there must have been some kind of trick behind his Technique"

"His Technique is created by the use of sound vibrations" the three members of there team all looked at the speaker to there question, the white eyed teen was about to ask who there speaker was until Lee spoke up

"Wait, I know you, you were with that Sasuke Uchiha and his team mates, your Jin San, correct?"

"That's right, nice to see you again lee" (no pun intended) the people within ear shot sweat dropped at this remark

"Well you found out what Jin's name is, do you mind telling us yours?" Aaron replied to the white eyed teen

"It is Neji, and how can you see past his Technique?"

"Quite simple really, for someone who doesn't use there eyes, they can hear a lot more, he has a form of instrument on his right arm that vibrates with a slight movement, and I believe he uses that as his main weapon, although you can actually tell being a Ninja and all" Neji looked back at the one who through the punch Taunting Kabuto on his Knees with vomit in front of him, he was intrigued with what Jin had learnt in such a short space of time, he was about to speak again before he was interrupted by a small explosion of smoke and a man yelling

"Hey you can save that for the exams later on, the last thing we need is someone getting hurt before they start"

All the Gennin sat down in the exam room ready to start the first test witch they were told would be written, the man at the front of the room went by the name of Ibiki said that he would be the propter for the first exam he explained that this test was a test of intelligence that a average Chunnin would have to know and that also if they were caught cheating they would be excused or dismissed from the exams, as he said this he indicated to the rows of Chunnin propter that were watching from each desk line he also explained that the teams were to be split apart and placed away from each other, the last thing he mentiond was that they would be given ten questions, they would be given nine to answer and the tenth question would be saved for the last, as he said all this the last word that came out of his moth was to begin the test, the room was filled with the sound of paper opening and long sighs that indicated the form of many struggling,

As Aaron looked at his paper he was surprised to see such high level questions on the sheet

"_Well this is annoying, how's anyone meant to get these answers? I mean I know I can get this because I'm the smartest in the village, but the other two might have a problem _( smug basterd when it comes to intelligence) _not only that but these guy's are concently glaring at me, I mean the intensity of there look is almost as bad as Yen's, wait a minuet, why are there actually so many Chunnin examiners to check that we don't cheat, I mean it's almost as if there expecting everyone to cheat, oh I am just to smart, so were meant to cheat, right ok then once I put the answers down quickly I'll find away to get it to the other two_"

At the front of the room Jin sat with the paper in front of him and a pen in his hand

"_well I'm not getting far, could it at least hurt them to lend a helping hand? Or possibly some eyes? (Sigh) I hope the other two can help me out with this, I suppose I always liked a challenge_" in the far back of the room Yen was struggling terribly with her questions

"_I can't believe this, why did it have to be a written test, I hate written teats, I suck at them, even if I do cheat I don't know how, I'm not even a very good liar, I giggle like a school girl every time I try, the others better come up with something better then what I got_"

"_Ok I finally finished, I bet without my high intelligence and brain power the other two would fail right now, all I need to do now is hand my answers to the other two, but how? I could always do it in mores code, ha i'm just to smart for my own good, ok let's see how this works again, Tap tap tap tap, pause tap pause, pause tic tap tap tic tap toe, lets hope Jin got that_"

"_Oh god, I genius he may be, but mores code he's the worst, ok lets see if he's right_" Jin remarked as he struggled to put pen to paper.

Once finished Jin channeled chakra into his finger tips and sent Chakra strings strait to the back to his fellow forest Kenochi, he wrapped the strings around her righting arm and gained control of her hand, he then proceeded to write down for her to not panic, Yen watched as it seemed her arm had a life of it's own and it began scribbling for her to stay calm, that it was Jin,

"_Smart ass_" Yen remarked as she smirked at Jin's idea in what he was doing. The arm then began to write down answers on her paper. As the test came to its final question the propter of the first exam began to speak

"the next question I tell you is the tenth question, there are certain procedures that this question holds, for instance you can choose weather or not to answer this question, if you choose not to then you will be asked to leave, but if you choose to answer, then your left with two consequences, first if you choose to stay and answer the question but get it wrong, regardless to how many questions you answered correctly, all of your team mates will be asked to leave the room and you will be refused to take on the Chunnin exams ever again" there was a small uproar in the room about the idea of this

"Why would you come up with an exam rule like that?"

"_Well that seems to be a little unfair_" Jin thought

"If you wanna complain go somewhere else I don't make the rules"

After the propters small speech a few teams raised there hands to for fit there participation in the exams, after five minuets of this one Uzamaki Naruto slammed his fist on the table

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME, EVEN IF I CANT BECOME A CHUNINN AND I FAIL THE EXAMS, THEN I'LL SKIPP BEING CHUNINN AND JENINN AND BECOME HAKAGE STRAIT AWAY" with these words many of the competent's in the area grew an extra boost of confidence the propter looked around to double check that everyone had made there choice

"So is that everyone? Alright then everyone you pass"


	3. Chapter 3

The second test 

Jin, Yen and Aaron jumped through the thick foliage of the dense forest, Jin's hand rested on Yen's shoulder as they were jumping through the trees with Aaron lagging behind

"Can we set up camp now? I'm exhausted, and my feet hurt, an I'm hungry, and this rucksacks heavy and mosquitos are biting me, and the angles of the tree's are hard to land on and……"

"Oh will you shut up, we barley started five minuets ago, and you're already complaining, you can rest when we get an earth scroll"

"Oh but Yen! That could take ages, and besides isn't it better for them to come to us instead of us going to them?" the two were silent as Aaron's to companions were pondering on his theory

"He's got a point, we should set up camp, and we have the advantage being in our own environment and terrain anyway, and we can gather some Intel at the same time"

"We could head to the river bank at the side; we can easily set up camp there and get the jump on anyone who tries to get water or food"

"Ok that sounds good" Jin commented as he was led to the river bank a few yards away from there current position

"Ok this is what's gonna happen, Aaron, since you got so much energy to complain, you can set some traps around the camp and Yen see how much information you can gather on our opponents" Yen and Aaron looked at each other with a curious stare

"And what are you going to do whilst were doing this?"

"Hmmm you know what, I'll see what I can do" his two team mates rolled there eyes, "oh yea one more thing, Yen I'm giving you a day of research on what ever you find, and if you get in any form of trouble you cant handle just leave it be, I don't want you complaining your tired or your feet hurt"

"Hey my feet really did hurt" Jin smirked at this as he signalled the other two to go and with a quick whirl of leaves his two companions were gone to there task.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yen was bounding from branch to branch with speed above Geninn level, it had been six hours since Jin had told her to do her research on the other teams and she was still pondering on how low some of the ninja skills were in the environment, so far she had gathered information on five teams, three from the leaf, one from grass and one from stone, not one seemed to have noticed her presence in the area, she made a quick assumption that none of them would make it to the third exam, she stopped in her track with eyes wide as she felt a great surge of Chakra and killer intent coming from a distance, curiosity getting the better of her she headed in the direction of the disturbance as none of the ninja she had seen so far had given of such a strong force that she would feel it at that feet, she arrived to a small clearing to hear a blood chilling scream, she froze at the sight before her at seeing what looked like two teams standing opposite each other, one from sand and the other from Rain she recognised the three from sand immediately as they had been the ones they encountered in Konoha, what surprised her though was that the one named Gaara seemed to be holding his hand out as if controlling what looked like sand wrapped around one of the rain ninja's bloody corps, the remaining rain ninja quivered in fear at seeing what had happened to there team-mate, one of the rain ninja held out a scroll and put it on the ground as a bargaining deal for there lives, before they could begin there pleading they were enveloped in sand, there scream was chilling to the bone as there body's were crushed by the sand and abruptly silencing there screams, Yen stared with wide eyes her mouth a gap and sweat streaking down her back, it wasn't a ninja being killed or that they were killed so easily it was the emotionalist look that Gaara had on his face that sent the chills down her spine, Kankuro stepped forward to pick up the scroll he said something about getting the right scroll, Yen couldn't hear quite well as she didn't want to be close enough for them to spot her, at that second Gaara raised his hand witch was followed by sand coming up from around his feet and close to his fist, Yen took a small intake of breath

"_Oh god, did he, spot me some how?_" the sand began to form under his hand and resumed the form of a large cork, the rest of his sand retreated inside the gourd and he place the cork on top sealing the sand inside, Yen let out her breath that she didn't realize she was holding and then went silent again as she watched Gaara, Kankuro and Tamari leave the area, she was just about to leave the area to until she heard a quick intake of breath witch she almost missed

"_Oh god, could they still be alive?_" without thinking or checking her surroundings she leapt down to the crushed bodies, checking the first body for a pulse, nothing, the second, no sign of breathing and the last one to crushed to even to try checking for life, as she was kneeling over one of the ninja's she heard a small whimper and froze in her place, with a blink of an eye a whirlwind of leafs and sprouting grass removed itself from the grip of whatever clung to it and came to the aid of Yen making a thin grassy leaf barrier around her

"WHO'S THERE?" everything around her was quite, she could hear her heart pounding in her ears, and she lowered her leaf barrier and looked at the direction of where the whimper came from, a large bush stood in front of her she raised her right hand towards the bush and swept the leaves away with one quick gesture of her hand, she was surprised to see yet another team and a dog in front of her, she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the tallest of the three with black mirrored glasses

"Are they alive?" Yen studied them for a moment before replying no with shake of her head, she noticed the female of the group had white lavender like eyes and made the assumption that she was a member of the Hyugga clan the second member of the group was a brown haired male with a hoody and a puppy's head sprouting from his neck collar she saw the red triangular tattoo's on his cheeks witch marked him as a member of the Inuzuka clan, her eyes then landed and remained on the last of the three, she didn't recognize any traits to show a clan or group that he belonged to, but did not dismiss that he looked relatively strong

"I am Yen of the forest village, I am known as the leaf vixen, what are your names?"

"Shino" the one with glasses simply replied

"my name's Kiba, and this is Akamaru"

"I am Hyugga Hinita" the girl quietly said averting her gaze elsewhere

"under different circumstances I would say it's nice to meet you but I have to take care of something if you don't mind" Yen turned to face the three bodies lying on the floor and made a few hand seals before shouting

"**earth style, grass bind Jutsu**" at that moment the grass underneath the three bodies wrapped around them in a green like cocoon, not even turning around to the three behind her she said in a quiet voice

"they deserve some form of burial at least" as Yen turned around and gave a large Sigh of relief she smiled at the three in front of her "well I wasn't expecting to see someone that strong I hope we meet at the centre it would be dull if only two teams make it" these were the last words she spoke as a wave of leaves enveloped around her and she was gone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yen was flying through the trees yet again back on her trail of surveillance of the other teams, it was the second morning since the second test had began and although she had only given one day of surveillance she felt she was on a role ever since she had discovered Gaara's ability's it seemed luck was on her side as felt multiple Chakra signals coming from the direction ahead, she sped up and landed on top of a branch stealthily without even the wind sensing her presence and the scene before her was something to awe at, what she saw was an unconscious rock lee sprawled out on the grass underneath the tree she saw a Naruto and Sasuke also unconscious with a blanket over each of them and three sound ninja attacking Sakura with her hair shorter then the last she saw.

Sakura was thrown to the ground with blood coming from her mouth after biting the hand of one of the sound ninja

"Your gonna pay for that, you pathetic piece of shit" as the brown haired ninja prepared to aim a fist at Sakura's face Sakura closed her eyes for the impact and heard what sounded like a fist smacking into something hard followed by the sound of snapping bone this was followed very shortly by a loud scream of pain, Sakura opened her eyes to see Yen standing there, holding a handful of leaves in her left palm witch formed a small shield like barrier witch the sound ninja's fist was retreating from, Yen tilted her head towards Sakura with a large smile on her face

"Need a hand sweetie?" before Sakura could give a simple reply it was followed by another scream of pain, Sakura and Yen both turned to face the brown haired sound ninja who was cradling his right wrist,

"Sakura, go back to your teammates and look after them, AND THE THREE IN THE BUSHES, IF YOUR NOT GONNA HELP FIGHT, JUST HELP SAKURA WITH LEE AND HER TEAM MATES, I'll take care of these three" everyone was surprised by the three that came out of the bushes and quickly went to the aid of there friends Ino going to Sakura lifted her up slowly and took her to were Sasuke and Naruto were lying and Choji stood and picked up lee and took him over to the others, the sound Ninja cradling his wrist stared daggers at Yen with the utmost hatred

"YOU LITTLE BITCH, WHO EVER YOU ARE YOUR GONNA REGRET INTERFIRING WITH US!" Yen mealy smirked at his choice of words and stood in a battle stance, ready for what was to come

"Well if you seem so confident, why don't you make the first move? I'm not picky" with a cry the brown haired sound ninja stretched-out his left hand and a blast of Chakra channeled wind was shot at Yen the encountered a large leaf barrier

"Temper, Temper, don't get so angry you'll loose your concentration" the three sound ninja's stared with wide eyes at the leaf barrier in front of them

"_How is she doing that? There just leaves_" picking up on the sound ninja's trail of thought

"If you're wondering how your attacks aren't getting past my barrier witch is made of leaves and other various greenery's it's because I have a unique natural ability to channel Chakra into objects to either move in any direction I desire, strengthen it to be as strong as steel or mould it to any form I like" the smirk on Yens face disappeared as soon as she heard laughter coming from two of the sound Ninja the one with the broken wrist and his female companion

"Ha-ha so what, you can move leaves to protect you, it's not like we can't hurt you" at these words Yens smirk returned to her face

"do you realize what your standing on?" at these words all the three sound ninja glanced at the feet with questioning looks as the returned there gaze to Yen

"What are you talking about, were not standing on anything" retorted the female sound ninja Yen's smirk only grew wider

"Your right, to you there's nothing on the floor to me your standing on grass" suddenly Yen went into a frenzy of hand seals

"**Wood style, diamond grass Jutsu**" after finishing her Jutsu she slammed both her hands into the earth, the grass within fifty meters in front of Yen shot up like blades and pierced through the sound ninja's feet, the one with the broken wrist and the female yelled in pain as the grass penetrated there skin, the third however jumped into a tree before the grass could touch him, the two who had been hurt quickly followed there companion with the agony clearly showing on there face

"Didn't I tell you I could move more then just leaves? Oops by the way look out behind you" the three sound ninja looked behind them, there eyes widened as they watched the wave of leaves towering over them, just as the leaves hit the tree all three of them jumped out they way, each retreating to a different tree, as the leaves past, they watched in shock and horror as the tree that they had only just narrowly escaped as covered in cuts and gashes that were deep enough to rip any man apart, the female sound ninja looked down at Yen, anger swelled up inside her as she threw a handful of senbon needles at her, they Hit Yen square in the chest

"_I got you bitch_" the female sound ninja's face grew a crooked smile, but it soon disappeared as she watched Yen's form dissolve into a pile of leaves,

"The three of you are a little out of your league hear, the forest is my home ground, you can't touch me hear" Yens voice echoed through the forest and the three sound ninja spun round in all directions trying to locate there opponent,

"_When did she create that clone? I didn't even see her do hand seals?_" Sakura's eyes widened as she continued to scan the area for any sign of Yen

"_Just who is she? I've never seen anyone with power like this_" Ino stood up trying to get a better view of the battle

"Her skills are un-naturally high for any Gennin; this will be troublesome in the exams" Shikamru commented in his usual lazy tone,

The sound ninja with the broken wrist looked up and shouted

"SHOW YOURSELF, STOP HIDNG YOU COWARDLY BITCH"

"But why I'm winning aren't I? But I guess your right, I should come out and fight you properly, but first let me introduce you to some of my friends, **leaf creation jutsu** **guardians of tree**" all of a sudden roots started shooting from the ground, growing into what looked like skeletons, the three sound ninja's watched as leaves and grass started to come over the roots turning the greenery's into three gorillas' made of leafs and grass

"these are my friends I was telling you about the one in the center is see no evil" the sound ninja noted the bandage over it's eyes "the one on his right is hear no evil" this one had headphones on "and the one on his left is speak no evil" this one had bandages covering his mouth "lets play" the three gorilla's quickly went after there targets, speak no evil went after the one with the broken wrist, hear no evil went after the other male with the arm bands and see no evil persude the girl of the group, roots were ripped from the ground as they moved, before the sound ninja could react the gorilla's were in front of them, the ninja with the broken wrist narrowly dodged as a huge arm swung round at him, he heard a loud thud and watches as a chunk of the tree was ripped away from the impact, he quickly moved his good arm up as he saw the arm coming down on him, he shot out a blast of chakra, witch shot the gorilla back into another tree causing the leaf creature to split in two and fall to the ground, the ninja smiled but then stopped as he watched it mould itself back together and then charge at him yet again.

The sound ninja's leader wasn't having much luck either as he struggled to fight of his attacker, he tapped his arm band with one finger causing vibrations to rip the leaves and grass from the gorilla's skeleton, the creature stopped for a second as the leaves and grass reformed over it and it began it's assault once more.

The female of the group moved with swiftness whilst throwing her senbon needles at her gorilla, they seemed to cause no damage and she began to step away, suddenly she felt an arm brush her shoulder and she looked to see her two team mates backing away in the same direction as her

"_Shit they caught us_" she turned to see what was behind her and saw a web of vines awaiting them, as soon as they entered the web the vines started to wrap around them, the one with the broken wrist wailed in pain as it tightened around his arms they fell to the floor and one of the gorilla's held them down with one arm each, and his forth held the vines tightly, (1)

"YAY I CAUGHT THEM, ANOTHER GREAT CAPTURE BY ME, YEN THE GREAT LEAF VIXEN" she shouted about happily as the three sound ninja lay in captivity.

"That's extremely good work you did there" Yen looked up to see two new people standing in the tree above the sound ninja, Neji and Tenten stood side by side looking down on the scene, they jumped down to were Yen was now standing "were just looking for our team mate, and it seems you found him for" he suddenly stopped mid sentence, his eyes grew vains and he turned to face Sasuke who was now standing, purple Chakra was coming off of his body

"Sakura, who did this to you," his voice was low and dangerous

"It was me, now what are you going to do about it" the mouthy sound ninja said with a grin on his face

"Considering you're the one tied up, I'd shut up if I were you" Yen stared at him in disbelief, with a blink of the eye Sasuke vanished and then reappeared in front of the sound ninja, he grabbed him round the neck and slammed into a tree, he began to punch the ninja repeatedly in the face, all who could see the scene (that's everyone minus Naruto and Rock lee) watched in shock as Sasuke beat the man half to death, Sasuke then threw the man onto the ground face first, he grabbed his arms by the wrists, causing him more pain and then stepping on his back and pulling on his arms he broke them, Yen watched in fear, not at what Sasuke was doing but at the black mark on his face

"_Is that….. Is that the cursed seal…? Shit it is_" as Yen thought about what she was seeing she quickly gave a sharp whistle and the three gorilla's jumped into action realising the two remaining sound ninja from there captivity, the first one sent Sasuke sprawling across the floor with it's giant fists he hit a tree and it turned out to be a substitution jutsu

"**Fire style, fire ball jutsu**" a massive ball of fire came towards the gorilla disintegrating it in an instant, as Sasuke landed another leaf Gorilla grabbed him from behind and held him in the air by his arms, it turned out to be another substitution jutsu as it ripped to log it was holding in half

"**Fire style phoenix flower jutsu" **a rain of fire came down on the gorilla holding the ripped log but it quickly through them up into the air to block the fire, Sasuke was about to perform another Jutsu when the third leaf gorilla suddenly appeared in front of him it's giant hand grabbed his face and the two crashed to the ground, Sasuke was trapped under the leaf gorilla's hold on him

"**earth style, grass bind jutsu**" after Yen made her hand seals grass and vines wrapped around Sasuke, Yen was about to relax when she heard a shuriken speed towards her from behind, she quickly waved a hand behind her and a wave of leaves blocked the shuriken, all of a sudden Sasuke was behind her, she felt a hand hit her back with force and she flew through the air, she was about to hit the chakra sharpened grass when one of her leaf gorilla's caught her, it held her in it's arms and then turned to face Sasuke with a large roar

"Didn't anyone teach you not to hit girls? **Leaf creation jutsu, guardians of tree gifts**" three roots sprouted from the ground and started to form items, one of the leaf gorillas's grabbed a shield followed by a huge war mallet, the other grabbed a large Shuriken bigger then the gorilla itself, Sasuke began to run towards the leaf Gorilla with the shield and Mallet, but quickly turned the opposite direction as the Gorilla swung the giant mallet down at him, they began a game of cat and mouse as Sasuke jumped from tree to tree dodging the gorilla's attacks, as the mallet obliterated yet another tree he drew a Kunai from his back pouch and attached a paper bomb onto it, but when it hit the shield of the leaf gorilla the explosion did no damage, as he was about to land on another tree Sasuke noticed the second leaf gorilla, he had almost forgotten it was there, then half way through his back flip he saw the giant Shuriken heading his way, as quickly as he could he dodged it and watched as it cut strait through the tree and vanished into the dense forest behind it.

With a growl Sasuke landed on the ground and charged at Yen, he vanished from sight and before she knew it he had Yens arm in a tight grasp and his hand on her shoulder ready to break her arm at any moment

"Sasuke, stop!" Yen felt the grasp on her arm and shoulder loosen and she turned to see Sakura holding onto Sasuke, Yen watched as the cursed mark began to revert back to the spot were it came from, she watched as he passed out and how Sakura caught him, the two leaf Gorilla's stood over Sasuke both holding there weapons ready to finish him off, there weapons swung down

"WAIT!" both the gorilla's looked up, there weapons only inches away "ok you two can both calm down now, I said stop him not kill him" she let out a heavy sigh "_that was close_" Yen then turned around to regard the three sound ninja, there leader was holding his unconscious friend on his back and he placed a scroll on the floor

"You can have this, just let us go" Yen ignored the sound ninja and walked over to Sakura with an angry glare

"SAKURA" Yen called over with anger in her voice

"Yes Yen-san?" she quickly coward back when she saw Yens eyes

"Were did Sasuke get that mark on his neck? And don't even try lying"

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Yen darted from tree to tree, she could see the light from the camp fire and she couldn't help but smile as she passed a few wriggling mummified bodies along the way even with the situation, she landed in the camp and looked around, Jin was sat by the fire with a warm cup of tea, as soon as she landed with a soft thud he turned in her direction and smiled

"welcome back Yen, good to see you, Tea?" she then noticed Aaron who was by the tents lying next to a large pile of scrolls "did you know a lot of people fell into traps around hear, about four teams to be exact, funny that isn't it? Two teams fell in the mummification trap and dropped there scrolls to" it was quite between the two for some minuets before Jin broke the silence again he asked gently sensing her distress "your quite, usually if your late your bouncing with joy at what you've found, what's wrong?" Yen took a deep breath

"when I started I thought it was just our opponents we were just going to have to worry about, because I bumped into that guy from the sand village, he's got more skills then I have ever seen in any Gennin, I saw him kill three rain ninja without even so much as a twitch in his face but that's not the worst of it" at this point Jin put his tea on the floor and listened closely leaning forward

"you might want to sit down if it's going to be a long story" Yen nodded then took a seat in front of him, she began telling Jin of her encounter with Sakura, her team and the sound ninja, she told him about the battle between the sound ninja and herself and then how Sasuke had attacked one of them and herself with the cursed seal on his neck active, it went quite between the two as Jin pondered over what Yen had told him, Yen kept quite, knowing full well what Jin could do if she angered him

"so Sasuke met with Oruchimaru, it's a surprise that he's alive and got away from him" Yen was thinking about what he just said then interrupted his trail of thought

"no Jin you don't understand, Sakura told me, that he just got the mark, hear during the Chunnin exams, Oruchimaru is hear" there was a sudden break of china as Jin broke the cup he was holding without even realizing it his fist was clenched and shards of the mug fell to the floor Yen was dead silent, she turned away not wanting to look at him, she couldn't bare to see him angry, Jin quietly stood up

"I need to think about this" Yen shivered at just the unnatural calmness in his voice but sensing the deep anger in it, as Jin walked into the woods Quietly Yen stared at him as he disappeared

"I'm sorry Jin"

**ok chapter 3 is up, sorry it took so long but we had exams, but i guess none of you will read it, i mean your all gonna pass it over, not caring if we gave up our time to write it, so please if you could review, i mean you never do, i got two reviews so far, whoopty dooo thats great. at least comment on my current rudeness.**

**on a happy note i'm going to start a voting system for what you want to happen later in the series, i havnt got to the point yet so it wont happen now but it's good to plan ahead right? of course i'm right :D **

**ok hears the vote, later in the series were i want you, the public to choose after the Chunnin exams witch one of our hero's goes with Naruto and Ero Sennin to retreave there new 5th Hakage, and dont any of you to say that the third cant die, coz it's happening so get over it, hears the choices **

**a) Jin (leader of the three forest ninja, master of basic (thats his nickname in his home viledge) you'l understand why later on) **

**b) Yen (you can obviously tell she's second in command, with power over the leafs and grass with the rare Wood elements her nickname is the leaf vixen) **

**c) Aaron (wait a minuet you know nothing about him, (do you want to?) the third a final member of the group with no current nickname as such other then Baka demonstrated by Yen in chapter 1 and mostlikly in future refrences (you can see the love) you'll just have to find out his skills and fighting styles in the perliminary's) **


End file.
